A maneaters best friend
by charlotte2001
Summary: Eyeless Jack doesn't like killing, he just steals the organs. He knows that telling people about depression only hurts the people around you so he hides it. The others don't agree with his methods and Jack goes out for a walk but what if he came across a wild beast that actually wanted to be his friend? Or how Eyeless Jack met, befriended and became close companions with Seedeater.
1. Chapter 1: Findings

**Hello, this a non-sexual pet owner relationship between Eyeless Jack and Seedeater where Seed is there for Jack when he really needs a hug :)** **Go to the bottom of the page for more very important notes!**

Stupid Jeff. Fucking Jack… I hate them both! they just get on my nerves so much and i've held in my reactions for so long, taking them out on myself and they should've seen it coming. I just snapped.

Jeff had started making fun of my mask and hollow eyes, "Take the mask off and what are you? A psycho kid with self-esteem issues!" He yelled quoting The Avengers, my favourite movie.

Then Laughing Jack decided to get in on the action and shout "You don't even kill people just steal their organs, What to scared of ending them?!" At that point I ran out of the Slender Mansion and fled to the woods where I am now. I let out a long sigh and carry on dragging my feet along the floor. What else was I supposed to do out in Slenders forest? I would've gone to Masky or Hoodie but they were out on a mission.

I was well aware that the tall, skinny and faceless man (If you could call him a man) could be watching me now but I honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

The thing is I've been dealing with depression ever since I became a Creepypasta and it's slowly eating away at me. When I kill somebody I punish myself with a cut to my wrist or thigh as punishment for taking another's life so I try not to kill them but when people pretty much order you to slaughter them then I can't really not kill them, if that makes any sense.

I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't hear the soft growling noise coming from my right until I was tackled by 420 pounds of animal. As the force hit me i let out a startled yelp, its head was so close I could feel its breathing through my mask. It stared down at me as it sniffed my face, much to my dismay it started to nudge the blue shield from my face to reveal two caverns where my eyes should sit. The creature looked very confused at the missing body parts so I started to ease myself from under its grasp.

Once I got out I saw that its face was a mixture of different skin tones all stitched together it gruesome but oddly nice ways. It had a large bushy mane of jet black hair sprouting from its head and a slender (Excuse the pun) body. I locked my gaze onto its face and realised it only had one eye, it's left (my left) eye. The other had either been sewn shut or it just never had one.

It looked at me with a confused look and I Slowly looked around and saw a child that had been ripped to shreds and a man's body mostly intact apart from the missing throat.

"You eat humans?" I asked in a low non-threatening voice so i didn't startle it. To my surprise the beast nodded and I added "So do I, well only the kidneys..."

'It' as I temporarily dubbed it walked over to the male corpse and nudged it I walked over to the dead man and pulled out my scalpel and got to work. After ten minutes I had two kidneys in my hand and It had ripped the dude's arm off... He wasn't having a good day. We started to feast and finished shortly after the sun set for the night.

"Do you have a name?" I asked being the curious little shit that I am. It nodded and held some of the mane out of the way to reveal a piece of cloth stitched into its skin that said,

 _Subject 98_

 _Seedeater_

Oddly enough I like the name Seedeater "What about Seedy for short?" I suggested and he (I decided it was a male) agreed.

I held out my hand palm up as a sign I meant no harm and slowly but surely the beast nuzzled its patchwork face into my hand and looked up at me with his one bright yellow eye.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked finally breaking the surprisingly un awkward silence. He answered no.

"Do you want to come with me?" He looked surprised that I would want to spend more time with him but eventually he said yes! So we started dawdling in the general direction of the mansion.

And that was the moment I found my first real caring friend.

 **To suggest what should happen in future chapters such as Seedy and Smile dog get into a fight and Jeff shouts at Jack saying it's his fault or something then message/review the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and discoveries

**Another chapter! It would be really great if you could leave a comment/review just so I know peopel like it an I should carry on!**

I silently opened the front door only to be hit in the face with thw smell of cheesecake... Crap, Masky and Hoodie must've finished their mission early. The sound of small talk got closer to the door to the kitchen so I grabbed a hand full of Seedy's mane and practically dragged the poor guy up stairs and into my room. I was just about to close my door when i heard...

"Jack? What are you doing?" It was BEN. So I opened the door and stuck my masked head out and replied "Nothing... Nothing at all!" Great work Jack totally not suspicious.

"I don't believe you but I'll let it go for now because I have the new Witcher game on download" He started walking away but then shouted over his shoulder with a fucking chuckle"Oh and Slendy wants to talk to you after dinner tonight about you storming off!"

I groaned and hit my head on the door before slipping back into my room only to see Seedeater sat on my bed with his tail swaying behind him. I sat next to him with my head in my hands only to feel breathing on my ear, I looked up to see Seedy looking at my expectantly... "Hungry?" I asked and he nodded. "But you just ate!" I whisper yelled (didn't want anyone thinking I was talking to myself about my eating routine) and he shrugged, how can you even shrug sat like a dog? I let out a long sigh.

"Look dinner is in..."

"DINNER!"

"Now, so you stay here and don't make any noise that could let anybosy know you're here and I'll bring you back something. Ok?" And he nodded so I went to the dinning room per Slenders orders.

I walked downstairs as slowly as possible to put off the inevitable... Meeting the rest of the household. I heard all conversation quiet down to whispers as I walked in, yay I though to myself as I sat down in my seat next to the edge of the table and slowly started to nibble on my roasted kidneys.

I was just staring to relax when a piece of carrot hit the side of my mask and snikkering coming from Jeff, of coarse I though and Slender clipped his head with a tenticle so I let it go.

I was just about to get up and leave when Jeff had to stick his noise in and say "So what did you do whilst you where out?" I froze, did he know about Seedy? Did he follow me? "Because I would laugh if you found a creepypasta hunter and shagged her like in those shitty fanfiction people write..." He continued as he stroked Smile Dog's ear. I was about to walk upstairs when I remembered A.) I need food for Seedy and B.) Slender wants to talk to me so I dragged my legs to the kitchen where Slender was doing the dishes.

I waited for about ten minutes before he finished up and he turned to me and sighed. Shit.

For about half an hour he interigated me about where I was and why I ran. I told him everything apart from Seedy until "Masky and Hoodie saw you running upstairs when you came back, was that for any reason?" I hesitantly shook my head.

"You can't just go and run out of the house especially in the _day_. People want to capture us for Zalgo knows why but they and-"

"I need to show you something." I cut him off from his rant and walked over to the walk in fridge freezer and pulled out a womans leg and walked upstairs whilst motioning for Slender to follow me and he did.

I stopped at my door and turned around still holding the leg "Be quiet and do as I say, ok?" He didn't say anything just nodded and I walked in only to be pinned against the wall by a sad looking Seedeater "Hey bud" I greeted and handed the leg to him and he took like it a life saver and started to hapilly naw at it whilst lying next to my bed.

I chuckled to myself until Slender said " What the... Jack, you know you can't keep him.." At that Seedy got up stood in front of me and started growling at Slender.

"Why not?!" I shouted "Jeff gets Smile so why can't I keep Seedeater?!" He exhaled deeply and I scratched Seedy's head to get him to calm down and slowly he did. He sat at my feet with his bright yellow eye still fixated on Slender.

"Because Jeff looks after Smile and this is quite a large beast.. I'll let you keep _it_ " that earned another growl "If you look after it and talk it for walks and evrything Jeff does for Smile ok?" I nod eagerlyas Seedy huffs and trotts over to his leg and starts chewing again. The faceless man leaves and I lie on my bed listening to the crunching of the bones as sleep overtakes me.

 **Leave suggestions! Sorry they're so short :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but i've been busy with family issues… To continue the story I think i'm gonna go with SparkyIceblaze135's idea even if it was worded strangely XD. On with the story!

(Btw sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm on Google Docs and it doesn't correct misspelt words)

Last time…..

"Because Jeff looks after Smile and this is quite a large beast.. I'll let you keep it" that earned another growl "If you look after it and talk it for walks and everything Jeff does for Smile ok?" I nod eagerly as Seedy huffs and trots over to his leg and starts chewing again. The faceless man leaves and I lie on my bed listening to the crunching of the bones as sleep overtakes me.

The next morning I woke up to BEN banging on my door "Get up Jack! Jeff's gonna eat all the food!" Honestly? I couldn't care less. He wouldn't eat the kidneys; he shouts how disgusting they are almost daily.

I refuse to move from my comfy warm spot on the bed until I feel a huff of warm air on my ankle. I sit up ready to kick the intruder in the face until I realised in was Seedy sleeping with his nose up my jean leg. I stared at him confused until it all came flooding back: I have a firend! A real friend! Not just somebody who Slender forces me to share a house (thankfully not a room) with.

I'm dragged out of my little happy fit by BEN "If you're dead it would be nice to let us know! Then I wouldn't need to be wasting my time trying to wake up a corpse!" Wow BEN nice to know you would care if I was actually dead . The dark elves hissy fit woke up Seedy who bared his dull grey blood stained teeth. I scratched behind his ear that was buried in his greasy mane until he calmed down and settled on the bed again; laying down like a lion or a cat.

"I'm coming BEN!" I shouted "About time" was the reply. I sighed and got up and cracked my aching joints. "I'll be back in about half an hour with food- some sort of limb probably". He seemed to sober up from his sleepy state at the mention of food. I chuckled and left my room.

I was met with Sally skipping down the hallway towards the stairs, she stopped in front of me and held up her bear; I knew what she wants and it was adorable each and every time she asked me to shake the bears hand and say hello to him **(I don't know if the bear actually has a name but i'm gonna call** _ **him**_ **Andy. After my mother's bear)**.

I bent down so i was eye-level with Sally and shook Andy's paw "Hello Sally, hello Andy" The six year old giggled and replied with

"Hello Jack. Where you going to breakfast?" I nodded and she beamed that innocent smile but everybody who lived with her knew: She is _not_ an innocent child. Don't get on the wrong side of Sally unless you're suicidal.

We walked into the dinign room where Sally skipped over to her place next to Slender who sat at the head of the table. I sat in the only seat left- opposite Jeff himself. He smirked at me and stroked Smile's head in a creepy James Bond villian kind of way.

"What took you so long _Jack_? I bet you where jerking off to those fangirls" he said fist bumping LJ in the proccess whilst getting an eyeless glare from Slender. I quickly finished my kidneys and shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest limb which was seemingly a mans arm, or a female body builders... "Your own hand not good enough _smurf_?" I sighed at the name and practically ran up the stairs and to my room.

As soon as I entered I was once again pinned to wall by seedy "Hey buddy" I muttered however my voice wavered. I threw the arm onto my bed but it bounced off and landed next to my desk. I expected him to chase after it but he just stared at me with... Worry? In his eye. He nudged my hand but I pushed his head in the direction of the arm "Go eat" I commanded in a gentle tone and suprisingly he did.

 **Again I'm super sorry that I haven't uploaded but I hope you like this chapter. It was kinda pointless so again i'm really very sorry!**

 **Please review; I love to see your thoughts of my stories.**


End file.
